Naruto of Team Gurren
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: The reputation of Team Gurren stretches far and wide! And when they talk about their powerful second in command, they are talking about me; Naruto! If we're gonna dig, we dig to the heavens. No matter what's in our way, we won't stop! Once we've dug through, it means we have won! Just who the hell do you think we are?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, the name's Demongod123, and I'm here with a new fanfiction. If you couldn't tell, it's a Naruto and Gurren Lagann crossover. There is not many of these, and the one that exist, are not more than five chapters.**

 **If you don't know what Gurren Lagann is, sit in the corner and watch it in shame. It is an amazing anime.**

 **Anyways, Naruto will be with Yoko. Simon will just have a child like crush on her.**

 **Summary: The reputation of Team Gurren stretches far and wide! And when they talk about their powerful second in command, they are talking about me; Naruto! If we're gonna dig, we dig to the heavens. No matter what's in our way, we won't stop! Once we've dug through, it means we have won! Just who the hell do you think we are!?**

 **Naruto of Team Gurren**

 **Chapter 1- Bust Though the Heavens With Your Drill, Simon!  
**

"Drilling, I'm drilling. Drilling like a pro" A blonde haired male said. He stands at 5'6" and has messy and spiky blonde hair. All he's wearing is a pair of black shorts, a matching pair of sandals, a beat up scarf, and a pair of goggles on his eyes which are producing lights from the lenses. **(Just imagine the one's he wore, but replace the color green for orange.)** Other than that, he has a green crystal necklace around his neck. Strapped to the back of hiswaist, is strapped a short cleaver like blade around 1'6" long. **(It's kubikiribōchō.)**

"I wonder if Simon found anything interesting." He asked himself as he drilled to the right to get to Simon. Unknown to him, he drilled in the top of an underground cavern. "Uh oh, AHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell down the dark cavern.

~X~

"This is a big fall." He said after about a minute. He looked down and saw a large underground lake. "This is gonna hurt." He said as he landed back first into the water. **(A moment of silence for this poor bastard…)** "Son a bitch!" He yelled out as he resurfaced from the water.

"Where am I?" He questioned as he questioned as he looked around. After swimming a bit, he found the shore to the lake. "Shit, I knew I should have worn a shirt today." He said as he patted his back.

Looking around, he appeared to be in a LARGE underground cave. "Damn! Wait where's my drill so I can get out of here?" He asked as he looked around. After a little bit, he found it in the shallow end of the lake.

"Ok, but I still wonder what's down here." He said as he began to walk around the cave. And somehow, he fell down another hole. "Son of a bitch! Again!?" He cried out as he fell to god knows where.

"Huh, that wasn't that long of a fall." He said as he fell for only ten seconds. "I still wonder where I am." He said as he looked around the area he was in. Only to get nervous when he saw a large set of black feet.

Gulping, he looked up to see a large robotic thing with a face in it's chest. The face looked like a dragons and had many sharp teeth with piercing red eyes. The metal work is made to look like scales and only the face is a blood red color. The body is tall and slim. The body is a pitch black and on top of it is what looked like a second head with a large yellow horn which is curved pointing upwards. On it's back are large wings that looked similar to a bats and also pitch black. **(It's the same size as Gurren Lagann.)**

"W-What the hell is that!?" He yelled as he began to freak out. "Wait, this can help out bro! I got to show him!" He yelled as he ran to the wall and began to drill.

~X~

After a few minutes, he finally dug to his village. At the same time, another boy arrived at the same time. They dug through the wall simultaneously and walked away together.

"So, what's with the drill, Simon?" He asked as the smaller boy had a small drill tied on a piece of string. "Oh, I found it while drilling. So did you find anything interesting, Naruto?" Simon asked the blonde. "You and Bro won't believe what I found!" Naruto said as he and Simon were stopped by a taller blue haired male wearing strange glasses.

"My brothers! Team Gurren needs you both right now!" He yelled as he began to drag them both. "Kamina, what do you need?" Simon asked as he hung the small drill around his neck. "Call me bro! And with your drills, we will reach the surface!" The newly named Kamina yelled as he walked to three other males.

"Alright men! The reputation of Team Gurren spreads far and wide! And then they talk about their fearless leader, they're talking about me; Kamina! And now, with you, Simon and Naruto, you will use those drills to reach the surface. The surface I saw as a kid!" Kamina yelled as his right index finger was in the air.

"Yes Bro!" All except Simon yelled as they began to get ready. A little while later, Team Gurren rode Pig-Moles with Kamina, Naruto, and Simon were in the lead with Simon and Naruto getting ready to drill. "Enough you fools!" The Jeeha Village Chief yelled as he slammed a long sheathed sword into Team Gurren.

Naruto blocked it with the spine of his knife and sent the Chief away. Only for the Chief to drag down the Pig-Mole Naruto was riding on. This caused the other Pig-Mole's to crash and pile up.

Minutes later, Team Gurren are tied up in front of Chief who looked at them with a rage in his eyes. "You fools, there is no surface!" Chief yelled as he glared at Kamina. "Yes there is! My dad took me there as a kid! I saw it with my own eyes!" Kamina yelled as he butted heads with Chief.

"A liar son, like a liar father." Chief said as he pushed Kamina back. "As for you five, stop acting like children; or you won't get Mole-Rat steaks." Chief said as the nameless three went on his side.

"Sorry bro." one said as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't call me bro." Kamina said coldly as Naruto helped him up. "No more messing around, telling people lies about a surface!" Chief said as he swung his sheathed sword down on Kamina. Only for naruto to be in front of his bro to take the beating.

"And no more out of you… **Demon Eyes**." Chief said as Kamina and Simon held back Naruto. "Calm down Naruto, don't let him get to you." Simon said as Naruto glared through his goggles. "You two, it's time for jail." Chief said as he dragged away Naruto and Kamina.

~X~

Later that night, Kamina and Naruto are tied up in the village's small prison. "I'm bored." Kamina said as he looked to his friend. "Look Naruto, I know how you feel. Just don't let him get to you." Kamina said as he looked at the blonde, who has his eyes closed.

Just then, a drill dug through the ground that was in front of Kamina. "Hey watch the jewels!" Kamina said as Sion popped his head from the hole. "Sorry bro, but I got something to show you two!" Simon said as he climbed up with a Naruto's goggles and knife in hand.

"Here you go, Naruto." Simon said as he cut of the ropes and handed Naruto his things. "Thanks, now what did you want to show us?" Naruto asked as Kamina broke free of his ropes. "Come on!" Simon said as he jumped back into the hole.

~X~

"Come on, let's go before Chief finds us." Simon said as he sneaked next to his friends in the dark. "Well well well. I expected you two to do this, but you Simon?" Chief said as he was with the traitors of Team Gurren. "I told you, there is no surface! This village has been our home since it was built! And as Chief, it is my job to protect it! And to stop you idiots to stop making lies!" Chief yelled as he raised his sheathed sword into the air.

Just then, a giant robotic thing busted through the ceiling of the village. "Look I told you all! There is a surface, this thing came from it!" Kamina yelled as he pointed upward, which had an orange glow.

"Well Chief, since you are in charge. Take care of that." Kamina said as the thing began swinging around a giant club like weapon. Then Kamina took the sword and spun it around his neck like a boss.

"Bros! Let's run!" Simon yelled as his brothers went to face that thing. "Listen up! The reputation of Team Gurren spreads far and wide! And when they talk about their fearless/powerful leader/second in command; they are talking about me! Kamina/Naruto!" Both males yelled in sink as they drew their weapons.

Just as it was about to swing down on the two, it was slightly knocked back by something small. Just then, a girl swung from a rope and carried a strange looking object. "If you three have anything else, I suggest you run." She said as he aimed the thing she had.

"Looks like another thing from the surface, and it's a girl." Simon said as he and Naruto blushed from what she was wearing. Knocking out of his dazed state, Naruto grabbed his bros and ran with the girl following them.

"What is that thing!?" Naruto yelled as they entered a building. "That's a Gunman." She said as she aimed again from the window. "Hey ugly! Team Gurren is gonna take you out!" Kamina yelled as the Gunman swung at them. Luckily, Naruto and Simon dragged them into another building.

"I know of something that can help!" Naruto and Simon said as they hid from the Gunman. "When I was digging, I found a giant face!" Simon said as Naruto covered his mouth from making any loud noise. "I fell into an underground cave… again. And found something that is similar to that thing." Naruto said as it intrigued Kamina and the girl.

"Alright, I'll go with Simon and look at this giant face. Naruto, you take surface chick here and go to what you found." Kamina said as they nodded and began to dig a hole.

~X~

"So where are we going?" The girl, who introduced herself as Yoko, asked as they crawled through the tunnels. "So what I found, now brace yourself." Naruto said as he fell through the tunnel to the top of the underground cave. "Shit!" Yoko yelled as she fell on top if Naruto in the water.

"Warn me when that happens again." Yoko said as she stood up and glared at Naruto. Said blonde had his back to her, which confused Yoko. She then looked down and saw her bikini top fell off.

"Kya!" Yoko squealed as she covered her breasts. Naruto handed her his scarf and turned around and slowly began to walk. She wrapped the scarf around her cleavage and followed Naruto down the cave.

"Here it is." Naruto said as the light on the goggles showed Yoko the Gunman he found. "Wow, I've never seen one like that before." Yoko said amazed as the head fascinated.

"Let's see if works." Naruto said he walked up to the Gunman. Climbing up to the face, Naruto managed to get the mouth opened and saw a seat with two strange levers, one on both side. "Now, how does this work?" Naruto asked as he and Yoko got into the Gunman and sat on the seat.

As he pushed the levers forward, sudden flashes of what looked like Naruto's head with X's through it scared the two. "I don't care if you don't like me, I have to save them!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the levers forward again as the Gunman began to move around uncontrollably.

After a minute, the flashed stopped and just Naruto's head was shown to be in the clear. "Like bro says, a fighting spirit is what one needs." Naruto said as he moved the Gunman to move around.

"Now, to help bro and Simon!" Naruto said as he made the Gunman jump in the air and busting through the ceiling.

~X~

"Bro, I don't think we can do this!" Simon yelled as he operated a small Gunman that looked like just a head and ran from the large Gunman. "What's that noise?" Kamina asked as he heard large rumbling.

"Here's Naruto!" Naruto yelled as his Gunman busted through the ground and slammed into the enemy Gunman. He uppercutted the Gunman and sent it into a wall. "Yippie Ki Yay mother fucker!" Naruto yelled as he right hooked the Gunman with his.

"Naruto!" Simon yelled as his Gunman jumped onto Naruto's Gunman's shoulder. "Hey Simon!:" Naruto yelled as the enemy Gunman gave him a surprise attack with his club. This caused the horn on top of the Gunman's head to fall off.

Grabbing the horn, Naruto sliced the club in half and uppercutted it again. "Leave. Us. Alone!" Naruto yelled as he lifted the enemy Gunman into the air and began to fly into the ceiling.

"Naruto is mad!" Simon yelled as his Gunman held onto Naruto's. "His fighting spirit is what letting him do this!" Kamina yelled as he was cramped in the Gunman.

~X~

"Fuck You!" Naruto yelled as he sliced the Gunman in half and penetrated through the earth. "Wow." Naruto, Simon, and Kamina said as they took in the beauty from the surface.

"Never been to the surface before?" Yoko asked as she tried to hide a giggle. Naruto shook his head as his covered eyes took in the view. This is the beginning of the adventures of Team Gurren.

 **Boom done! I hope you all liked this new story. Over the weekend I started watching Gurren Lagann. I found it so amazing!**

 **Next I'm gonna give you all a new Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. Yes giving up The Wind Devil. The reason is that I rushed it. So I will give you all a new crossover and it will give you all laughs. I hope. Also I am surprised that no one PM'd me to adopt The successor of Zoro and The Next Hoenn Champion.**

 **Anyways, this has been Demongod123. And I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait for a second chapter of Naruto of Team Gurren. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Anyways, no I will not kill Kamina. I cried so hard when I saw his death. I think three hours of crying is a good time for crying over a beloved anime character.**

 **Also, if someone can PM me, leave a review, or a comment on who Kamina should end up with since Naruto will be with Yoko, Simon with Nia, and I just want Kamina to be with someone.**

 **Before I forget, I can't figure out a name for the finishing move for Naruto's Gunman. So if you have an idea, leave a review, comment, or PM me.**

 **Summary: The reputation of Team Gurren stretches far and wide! And when they talk about their powerful second in command, they are talking about me; Naruto! If we're gonna dig, we dig to the heavens. No matter what's in our way, we won't stop! Once we've dug through, it means we have won! Who the hell do you think we are!?**

 **Naruto of Team Gurren**

 **Chapter 2- I Said I'm Gonna Pilot That Thing!**

Where we left off, Naruto Kamina and Simon encountered a large robotic beast who came crashing down in their village. They learned it is called a Gunman from a girl from the surface named Yoko Littner. To combat the new foe, Naruto and Simon piloted their own Gunman. After a quick battle, they busted through the earth to the surface.

"This is an amazing view." Simon said he gazed upon the sunset. "Except for one thing. I don't know how to fly this thing." Naruto said as they began falling. "AHH!" They yelled as they fell to the surface floor.

"Naruto do something!" Yelled Simon as he held for his dear life. "Sorry I'm new at this!" Naruto yelled as he tried to control the Gunman. By the time he was able to, the dragon like Gunman landed on it's knees as the group fell out of their Gunman.

Simon landed on top of Kamina as the shorter boy has comical swirls for eyes. Naruto hit the ground on his back with a thud as Yoko landed on him. Her breasts were in his face as they both have crimson blushed on their faces.

Looking past Yoko, Naruto froze as he jumped up and ran to his Gunman. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he climbed up the mecha. "Why?" Kamina asked as he took Simon off of him.

"That's why!" Yoko yelled as she began climbing up the dragon like Gunman. Looking up, Kamina and Simon ran to Lagann as they saw to more large Gunman above them. "Naruto do something!" Simon yelled as the tiny Gunman jumped on the dragon like one's shoulder.

"I got this!" Naruto said as he picked up the horn and slashed at one. The first one grabbed the horn and pulled them to it. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he made his Gunman kick the other one away.

"Don't think I forgot you to!" Naruto said as he stabbed the horn into the second Gunman and pulled up. Causing it to be sliced vertically. "Time to finish you off." Naruto said as he glared through his goggles and sliced at his opponent horizontally.

Naruto placed the horn back on his Gunman as his opponent was sliced in half. "What is that?" Naruto asked as he saw a strange looking creature jump out of the destroyed Gunman and run away.

"That's a Beastman, they pilot the Gunman. They show up when the sun rises and leave when it sets." Yoko explained as the mouth opened for the Gunman. "Why?" Asked Kamina.

"I don't know." Yoko said as she jumped down from the Gunman to check the wreckage. "Have you been fighting them all your life?" Asked Simon as he was scared about that. "Yeah, I'll tell you guys about it later." Yoko said as she felt like she forgot something.

Just then, some strange sounds appeared as small yellow beams began hitting the dragon like Gunman. "Woah!" Naruto yelled as he closed the hatch as Lagann was running around comically.

"What's going on!" Simon yelled as he controlled Lagann to dive behind Naruto's Gunman. "Who hold your fire!" Yoko yelled as she ran in front of the dragon like Gunman. "Yoko!?" Yelled a muscular man as hey stopped shooting.

~X~

An hour or so later, the stars are shining in the sky as the members of Team Gurren are looking up. "So what are those lights up there?" Naruto asked as he leaned on Lagann. His Gunman, who he named Karyū, is a few meters away sitting cross legged.

"I don't know, but they look nice." Simon said as he and Boota are mesmerized by the view. "Yeah, especially the big one." Kamina said as he pointed to the moon. "Well aren't you a handsome one." A man said as he looked upon Lagan.

"Huh, who are you?" Asked Simon as the man jumped on Lagann. "I'm Leeron, but you cuties can call me Ron." Leeron introduced himself as the three males became creeped out. "Hey you're the one who was basically humping Karyū!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Leeron.

"This is a unique Gunman. He's so small and but packs some serious power." Leeron said he was a few centimeters from Simon's face, ignoring what Naruto said. "Hey back away from Simon." Kamina said as he pulled his brother away.

"Oh so then should I focus on you?" Leeron asked as he blushed looking at Kamina. Said leader of Team Gurren began to unsheathe his nodachi as Yoko pushed the blade back in.

"The small ones are called stars. The big one is called the moon." Yoko said as she tried to draw their attention from Leeron, who is now trying to flirt with Naruto. "Makes you wonder if the people from the past looked at them like we did." Naruto said as he made Leeron back away with his dagger.

"Records say humans lived on the surface, some say they didn't." Leeron said as he began using a strange looking object. "Huh, what's that?" Simon asked as he looked at the object. "Oh I'm just punching in some numbers." Leeron said as Simon grew confused.

"What are those squiggly lines?" Simon asked Leeron. "What you don't know how to read?" Leeron asked the young boy. "Do you know how to do that, bro, Naruto?" Simon asked his older brothers. "No." They both said as Yoko giggled.

"Wow, you three are bumpkins." Yoko said as Leeon corrected her. "You aren't a smart one yourself Yoko." Leeron said as Yoko denied it. "I can read just fine." Yoko said as she used the device. "See that says stars and that says moon." Yoko said as two pictures showed with words next to them.

"Hey Naruto, Simon. I need you two to do something for me." Yoko said as said males paid attention. "I need you two to carry these parts back to the village." Yoko said as Naruto nodded and went to Karyū while Simon pulled out his drill necklace and looked at it.

"Hey, that looks pretty." Yoko said as she leaned over Simon's shoulder. The pilot of Lagann blushed as he got a good look at her cleavage. Simon ignored it as he turned on Lagann.

A half hour later, Karyū has some ropes attached to it's back as it's dragging two of the destroyed Gunman, the first one he destroyed and the first one he destroyed as he got on the surface. Lagann has the same thing done as Simon and Kamina rode on it.

"Sorry for having you two doing this. We were the reason that your village got destroyed and we're asking you two to help us." The muscular man, who introduced himself as Dayakka, said as he rode on a piece of scrap. "No problem." Naruto said as he rode with Yoko on his Karyū.

Just then, Simon and Naruto stopped as they looked ahead of them. "What's the deal guys?" Kamina asked as he followed their gaze. "What's that?" Simon asked as he pointed to a skeleton.

A few minutes later, they built a grave for the skeleton. "There, we couldn't just leave him there." Dayakka said as Lagann placed a large stone as a tombstone. "If you ask me, it's a waste of time." Kamina said as he looked away.

"Don't be saying that. You could end up like him!" Yoko said as she glared at Kamina. "No I won't. My journey won't stop until I pierce the heavens!" Kamina said as he pointed up. "At least have some respect for the dead, bro." Naruto said as he walked to Karyū.

A little bit later, they are making their way to Yoko's village. "You know, we don't ask to live this way." Yoko said as Naruto looked at her. "We fight everyday to live up here. Originally, Littner Village was underground, but an accident occurred which drove us to the surface. Little did we know, the Gunman were waiting for us." Yoko said as Leeron, who was riding on Karyū shoulder flashed a light.

"Are you kidding me? That sounds like a good life to me." Kamina said as he looked at the redhead beauty. "Just ignore bro, he can get a little full of himself sometimes." Naruto said as they came upon Littner Village.

A while later, some children and adults were looking at Lagann as Leeron was outside inspecting Karyū. Yoko is looking around trying to find the brothers as she has a tray of food in her hands for them.

She then found them sleeping. Simon was in the middle of Kamina and Naruto who looked like they were protecting their younger brother. Kamina has his nodachi next to him while Naruto as his dagger in hand.

'I wonder if he's gonna accidentally cut himself.' Yoko said she walked up to the spiky haired blonde. Grabbing the dagger, Yoko placed it on the ground next to him. 'Also, he still hasn't taken his goggles off.' Yoko thought as Naruto still hasn't taken off his orange goggles.

Slowly reaching for the goggles, Yoko pulled back as Naruto moved in his sleep. 'Then again, it's not my business.' Yoko thought as she walked away. 'Then again, I will find out later.' Yoko thought as she smiled a little.

~X~

The next morning, the brothers got a rather rude awakening as a tremor woke them up. "Huh! What was that!?" All three yelled as they ran to the center of the village as they were looking around. "Morning." Yoko said as she was fixing her rifle.

"What was that!" Simon yelled as they ran up to her. "Every morning we wake up to a Gunman. Coffee?" Leeron asked as he offered them a cup of a hot brown liquid. "What's that dirty water?" Kamina asked as he took the cup.

Some banging of metal cut them off as they Kamina looked around. Again, another tremor happened as the cup of coffee spilled over Kamina. "This feels…" Simon said as Dayakka walked up to them with a gun in hand. "Man two days in a row." Dayakka said as Yoko looked at Simon and Naruto.

"Usually there is a bigger gap but it looks like it's different today." Yoko said as she stood up. "Maybe it's payback for yesterday." Yoko said as Leeron began pouring water on Kamina.

"Whatever the reason is we gotta fight em!" Kamina said as the water cooled him down. "How about we keep our opinions to ourselves." Yoko said as she handed Kamina a pistol. "Do you know how to use it?" Yoko asked the leader of Team Gurren.

"Don't look down on me missy! Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina said as he took the gun and stood up. He walked up to Simon and slapped him in the back. "Bro I…" Simon said as he trailed off.

"Simon you're in Lagann, Naruto us already going to Karyū." Kamina said to his younger brother. "Maybe you should do it. You're probably a better pilot than me bro." Simon said as he doubted himself again. "No way that thing belongs to you." Kamina said as he looked at his brother.

"But I-" Simon began as he was cut off by Kamina slapping him in the back. "We're counting on you to help Naruto." Kamina said as he walked out of the village.

~X~

"Alright you ugly human filth, we're gonna take out the trash this morning!" Two Gunman said as the looked at the humans. "Man these guys are idiots." Naruto said inside Karyū. Now he has on a black cloak on with Team Gurren's symbol in the back in red with white glasses. He has his scarf back with the holes in it sewn shut.

Another round of banging metal filled their ears. "You guys might want to cover your ears." Yoko said from beside Kamina. Just then a large tremor happened that shook everything around it. Looking ahead, they saw a large red, orange, and blue Gunman with two blades that caused the tremor.

"That's a large Gunman." Naruto said as he pulled off Karyū's horn. "I've never seen it before." Yoko said as it charged at Karyū. "I like the face on that one." Kamina said as it clashed with Karyū.

"A little help here!" Naruto said as Karyū was sent flying by the large Gunman. "I won't give up!" Naruto yelled as he did a jump attack and brought the horn blade down as the Gunman blocked with it's own two blades.

Then Naruto used a kick to sent it on it's back. "That thing is giving me chills. I'm gonna take that Gunman." Kamina said as Yoko looked at him. "What!?" Yoko asked as she looked at Kamina.

"I said I'm gonna pilot that thing! If those Beastman or whatever you call them can do it, then so can I!" Kamina said as Yoko deadpanned. "I have no idea where he gets his confidence." Yoko said to herself.

"Bro!" Simon yelled as Lagann is running to him. "You got here just in time my brother!" Kamina said as he jumped into Lagann. "It was them! Every time they cause a tremor up here, it ends up as an earthquake down below!" Simon said in anger.

"So that's what they were!" Kamina said as he finally found out the cause of all the earthquakes. "These guys killed my mom and dad." Simon said as Lagann ran faster. "Simon I'm glad to see you all worked up, but don't be impatient." Kamina said as Simon calmed down a little.

"Listen to me, I'm gonna help myself to that pointy one Naruto is fighting." Kamina said as Naruto was pushed into the cliff side. "What!" Simon said as Naruto blocked a strike with his horn blade.

~X~

Meanwhile with our protagonist, Naruto isn't doing so well in his fight. 'It was easier when they weren't as experienced as this one.' Naruto thought as he was finally able to send one of the blades out of the Gunman's hands.

"And down you go!" Naruto said as he kicked the Gunman to the ground. "Bro!" Naruto said as Kamina landed on the Gunman's face. "This thing gives me the chills every time I look at it." Kamina said as he took out his pistol.

"I'm taking it!" Kamina said as he began banging the fangs with his pistol. "Woah!" Kamina said as a bullet went past his head. "Get off him!" One of the Gunman said as it reached for Kamina.

"Leave my bro alone!" Simon said as Lagann held its arm back. Then a drill formed and destroyed the arm. Simon then used Lagann to open the Gunman's mouth as Kamina aimed his pistol at the Gunman. "I'm taking this!" Kamina said as he kicked the beastman out.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he blocked the two Gunman from reaching Kamina. "You won't stop us from avenging the commander!" One of the Gunman said as they punched at Karyū. "Just who the hell do you think I am!" Naruto yelled as he sliced off the arm.

"What kind of second in command will I be if I hand over my leader! No my bro!" Naruto said as he stabbed his horn into the Gunman and slammed it into the ground. The second one caught him off guard as it slammed him into the side of the cliff.

"I won't go down that easy!" Naruto said as he kicked the Gunman away. Just then, the first Gunman rushed him and sliced off part of Karyū's right arm. "That won't stop me!" Naruto yelled as he attacked with a left hook. The Gunman blocked with the horn as it stabbed it into Karyū's left arm.

"Just who the hell do you think I am kick!" Kamina yelled as he kicked the Gunman away with the Gunman he stole. "Bro!" Naruto said as his kick caused part of the left arm to be destroyed. Also the legs of Kamina's Gunman was destroyed.

"We need a plan bro." Naruto said as he kicked the Gunman away. "Simon!" Kamina said as his Gunman picked up Lagann. "Is that you bro?" Simon asked as he looked at the Gunman. "Sorry I'm late, I was held back a little. Let's finished them off." Kamina said as he gripped Lagann tighter.

"Finishing move: Perfect Combustion of Manliness Soul Cannonball Attack!" Kamina yelled as his Gunman threw Lagann. "I sure hope you know what you're doing!" Simon cried as Lagann withdrew its limbs to form a large grill.

The two Gunman either ducked or jumped over as Lagann drilled through the cliff. The Gunman began taunting them as Lagann flew out and tore threw them. The Gunman exploded as Kamina's Gunman caught Lagann.

"Boy talk about overkill." Dayakka said as he scratched the back of his head. "You gotta admit, it was pretty cool." Yoko said as Leeron leaned against her. "Oh so which one's your type?" Leeron asked the young sniper. "What are you talking about?" Yoko asked with a small blush on her face.

"Well I'm impressed. Hijacking a Gunman is something that never even occurred to us. Those boys are quite amusing aren't they." Leeron said as they looked upon the three brothers.

A few hours later, Kamina, Naruto and Simon are looking at the Gunman Kamina stole, Karyū, and Lagann. "I made up my mind. I'm naming this one Gurren. No matter how nasty this place maybe, you two and I are gonna fight our way through it. Me with my Gurren, Naruto with his Karyū, and You with your Lagann. Wait for me old man." Kamina said as something shined in the sky.

~X~

Later that evening, they are back at the grave as Kamina accidentally destroyed it. "Hey sorry pal, I really didn't want to disturb you. I guess I got a little wild this afternoon, but try not to hold it against me ok." Kamina said as a bralet shined from the skeleton's wrist.

"Huh." Kamina said as he looked at the bracelet. It is a metal band with a small chain connected to a small skull. Kamina froze as he jumped down to the skeleton.

"No way, it can't be. It can't be it isn't possible!" Kamina said as he moved the dirt off of the skeleton. Kamina removed enough dirt to show the skeleton is wearing a red cloak.

"Dad." Kamina said as they all were shocked. "Oh man, he bought it out here." Kamina said as he began crying. "You died. You didn't wait. DAD!" Kamina cried to the heavens.

 **Done! Man what a long chapter for you all. Again sorry it took me a while to post the second chapter. Also I hope you like the name for Naruto's Gunman. I await what you all suggest for Naruto's finishing move since Gurren Lagann has it's Giga Drill Break.**

 **I also await to see who you want Kamina to be with. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello internet, welcome to the third chapter of this fanfiction. Sorry I haven't been able to be quick for this, the school year is almost over and I have TONS of work to do. My history teacher is having me do a website about world war two…**

 **Anyways! Welcome! I think I have found the name for Naruto's finishing move. Either Burning Horn Drill or Spiral Flame Horn. Leave a review on which one you want more.**

 **Summary: The reputation of Team Gurren stretches far and wide! And when they talk about their powerful second in command, they are talking about me; Naruto! If we're gonna dig, we dig to the heavens. No matter what's in our way, we won't stop! Once we've dug through, it means we have won! Just who the hell do you think we are?**

 **Naruto of Team Gurren**

 **Chapter 3: Duel of Two Faces**

A few days after hijacking Gurren, the three brothers are standing in front of the fixed Gurren and Karyū. They were fixed using the pieces of the destroyed Gunmen. Gurren as a red and black color scheme with glasses similar to Kamina's; although it has a bulkier body than before.

Karyū however got a new design altogether while keeping it's rather lean form. Along the body and limbs, it received black armor like pieces, on the knuckles of each hand it has short gold spikes, and the red has been replaced by a burnt orange color.

The Gunmen has two new things though, while working Leeron discovered that the horn was not supposed to be removable. So the horn received a new design. While it's still gold, the horn is slightly straighter but still curved, like a katana.

"Looking good." Kamina said as Naruto and Simon were memorized by the Gunmen, especially Naruto. When he heard they were fixing Karyū, he didn't expect the dragon like gunman to change this much.

"There you are." Yoko said as the three brothers turned around. The bikini top wearing sniper walked up to then with her rifle along with a quiver filled with arrows.

"What's with that thing on your back?" Yoko questioned Simon as he turned to look at his blue jacket with Team Gurren's symbol on it. Simon just smiled and looked at the symbol, but sometimes he felt like he doesn't deserve to wear it.

Along with Simon, Naruto received a longsleeve orange coat with the symbol of Team Gurren on the back.

"Like it! That's the symbol of Team Gurren baby!" Kamina said as he snapped his fingers. He figured that he can impress the red headed beauty with.

"Anyways, I was gonna go hunting. You wanna come along?" Yoko said and hinted to one of the three members. She didn't want people to know which one she liked. Kamin however…

"Sure. Get Lagann and Karyū and let's go." Kamina said as the shorter blue haired boy and the goggle wearing teenager left. Yoko sighed and waited for them to get ready. A little while later, they reached the hunting ground. Kamina and Naruto were with Yoko while Simon was in Lagann restocking water.

"Since this gun is powered by electricity, I can swap out bullets for these arrows. It's strange isn't it. The weapons that drove us out of our home are the ones helping us fight the beastmen." Yoko said as she shot down multiple strange looking animals.

"You wanna give it a go?" Yoko asked Naruto but Kamina thought she meant him. She sighed and handed him the rifle. Kamina then took aim at what looked like a flying tanuki. The arrow pierced its side as it fell to the ground.

"I got it." Naruto said as he hopped down. He was thinking to leave his bro with Yoko for a bit anyways. He walked through the tall grass looking for the animal. After finding it, Naruto noticed a second arrow pierced into it's back.

Naruto slowly reached for his blade as he looked around. He then caught a black arrow in his right hand before he can grab his dagger. The blonde barely had any time to dodge a swipe from a cleaver.

Naruto was then kicked away and saw his attacker was a beastmen. "I'm impressed you were able to catch the arrow." The beastman said as he aimed a cleaver at Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said as he drew his dagger. He wasn't expecting to encounter a beastman outside of a Gunmen. Maybe the Gunmen was still around, hopefully Kamina could get into Gurren and destroy it while he handled the pilot.

"I am Viral of the Human Eradication Forces. To let you know before you die, we are to kill every human that comes to the surface." Viral explained as he aimed his cleaver at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto. I am second in command of Team Gurren." Naruto said as he aimed his dagger at the beastman. Viral then said something that caused something inside Naruto to snap and charge.

Viral swung diagonally at Naruto as the human countered the strike. Naruto then slid his blade down the cleaver intending on slicing Viral's wrist. The latter thrusted his cleaver upward so that his wrist was safe.

While Viral was distracted by the blade, Naruto kneed the beastman in the stomach. The beastman responded with a uppercut followed by a slash to the stomach.

Naruto quickly stabbed his blade into Viral's shoulder as the beastman attempted to stab the blonde. Viral responded by using Naruto's chest as a springboard to launch himself away from the human.

"I'm impressed human, you were able to harm me. But consider that the last thing you'll ever do." Viral said as he yanked out the dagger. He then held it in his right hand and charged at Naruto.

Naruto didn't have much time to defend himself as Viral began swinging the blades, leaving cuts all over Naruto's body. This went on for a minute before Viral decided to end it.

He then opened his arms to slice at Naruto's neck, this was the moment the human was looking for. Naruto closed most of the gap between them and pulled out to arrows from his sleeves.

Naruto used the first arrow to slice Viral's cheek, he then stabbed the second one into the right side of the beastman's chest. Viral was only able to slice one of Naruto's cheeks before jumping back.

"Hmm, sneak attacks only work once human." Viral said as he pulled the arrow out of his chest. Viral was about to charge again, only for Simon and Kamina riding in Lagann charged into the clearing.

"Naruto!" Both blue haired males said as Viral began to run to his Gunmen. The beastman avoided a shot by Yoko as he ran as fast as he could to his Gunman. The red headed girl was surprised that Viral was able to dodge the bullets.

"Naruto are you ok?" Yoko asked as she saw all the cuts on his body. The blonde gave her a thumbs up as an answer. As Simon piloted Lagann with everyone inside, Viral was able to get into his Gunman.

"That is a big Gunman." Yoko said as she aimed her rifle at it. Seeing the large Gunman cause Simon to make Lagann go faster to Gurren and Karyū. Kamina was able to get into his first and went to fight Viral.

"Alright, you and me let's go." Kamina said from inside Gurren. The human piloted Gunman walked up to Viral's and they butted faces. Kamina then noticed that Viral's has two faces, like Karyū.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are having two faces like that." Kamina said as Gurren attempted to hit Viral's Gunman with it's right fist. The enemy Gunmen caught the fist as Viral explained it's custom for warriors to have a crest or something like that.

"Captain!" Naruto said from inside Karyū as a small image of him appeared inside the cockpit of Gurren. Kamina was confused on that before Yoko explained it was Leeron who allowed them to communicate like that.

"Let me handle him." Naruto said as he appeared in Karyū as Viral's Gunman threw Gurren away. Viral was fascinated by the dragon-like Gunman. He then made his way to Karyū.

"So it's you. I see you also have a crest, and an interesting Gunman." Viral said as he sent a punch, which Karyū caught.

"Gunman? No this is my Karyū." Naruto said as he sent a kick to Viral. Said beastman's Gunman blocked the kick with it's left arm. Naruto quickly sent a fist into the Gunman's lower face and sent it back a few paces.

"I see, if you gave the name of your Gunman. I will give you the name of mine. Enki is the name of the Gunman that will destroy you." Viral said as Enki pulled back its right arm to deliver a punch.

Karyū caught the punch and caught Enki in a judo throw. Enki was thrown but quickly went back to its feet. Enki stood tall as the parts on the back of it's shoulders pulled back and missiles were sent to Karyū.

All Karyū could do is cross its arms and let the missiles hit. Inside Enki, Viral smirked thinking that was it. That smirk vanished when the smoke cleared and Karyū was left unharmed.

"I guess this requires a little more firepower." Viral said from within Enki. The Gunman then tackled Karyū and slammed him in the side of a cliff. Enki then stabbed the limbs of Karyū into the cliff with kunai like objects.

"Say goodbye!" Viral said as Enki charged a red laser from its circle like crest. Yoko attempted shooting Enki to stop the laser from charging but it did not work. Only when Gurren threw Lagann and was able to knock Enki's aim upward was Karyū able to get time to remove the junai.

"I guess I was proven wrong. It won't happen again." Viral said as Enki drew it's swords. Viral would've attempted to attack, if not for the sun to begin to set. Enki sheathed its swords and walked away.

"I'll finish this off tomorrow." Viral said as Karyū stood up. Naruto would have gave chase if not for his brothers to worry about him.

 **~X~**

A while later, the group of four are back in Littner Village as the three brothers sat on a large flat rock with their backs to each other. The reason be is that Naruto and Kamina have not said a word to each other.

"Naruto… why didn't you want any help against that guy?" Kamina asked as Yoko watched this happen from afar. Naruto said nothing as he took in deep breaths.

"The reason is, it's something you should worry about." Naruto said as he jumped off the rock and walked back into the village. He passed by Yoko, the latter followed him to get some answers.

Once the two were alone, Yoko confronted Naruto. "Alright mister, what is the real reason?" Yoko asked as she forced Naruto to turn. She then saw tears sliding from under his goggles.

"The reason is…" Naruto began as he slid down a wall and sat with his heads in his hands, "The reason is because of what Viral said." Yoko became confused and sat next to Naruto.

" _My name if Naruto. Second in command of Team Gurren."_

" _Team Gurren, maybe I'll exterminate them right after you."_

"I understand, you got mad when he threatened your friends." Yoko said as she turned to looked at the orange coat wearing second in command. Naruto just chuckled while Yoko just looked confused.

"That's not just it. Kamina and Simon, they are not just my friends. They're my family. The only ones I got. When I was young, I had no one, no one to live for. Then I met Kamina. He gave me a reason to live. Then we met Simon. He's my little brother. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here today." Naruto explained as Yoko grew silent.

She then stood up and looked down on Naruto. "I understand that you care about them. But you can't go in a rage when they are threatened. Keep your head cool, ok?" Yoko said as she turned and walked away. Missing the blush that was on Naruto's face.

The next day where they fought, Naruto waited there inside Karyū as Kamina spoke with everybody. His brothers were in their respective Gunman when Naruto needed help. He then readied himself as Viral jumped into the valley inside Enki.

"I see you are ready to be defeated again." Viral said as Enki walked toward Karyū. The two Gunman butted faces as Naruto spoke.

"I won't lose today." Naruto said as Karyū sent a punch to Enki. Said Gunman caught the punch as it gave one of its own. This time, it was caught as the two were in a stalemate.

Karyū suddenly grabbed Enki's wrists and threw the Gunman. Enki landed in a crouched position and charged at Karyū. Said dragon Gunman also charged. The two met each other with blows to the second faces they have.

Enki then unsheathed a sword and slashed at Karyū. Said Gunman attempted to catch the blade with its left hand but it only got cut through as the sword cut into the cockpit. "Naruto!" Kamina Simon and Yoko cried as they feared the worse.

"That almost hit me." Naruto said as the sword was a few feet from hitting him. "Almost!" Naruto said as Karyū used the remaining fingers on its left hand to pull the blade out. It then pulled the sword as it also pulled Enki.

Enki lost grip of the sword as it attempted to dodge a punch aiming for it. It then unsheathe its remaining sword as Viral glared from within his Gunman. "After I destroy you, I'll be taking back my sword." Viral said as it went to slash at Karyū.

Karyū blocked with the sword as the two attempted to have one back down. Suddenly Lagann appeared from under the two's hands and crashed into them, causing the swords to fly off. "Piss off you runt!" Viral said as Enki smacked Lagann into Gurren.

Karyū then tackled Enki as the two traded blows. "Naruto!" Yoko cried as Naruto fought with anger. Enki was able to kick Karyū off as it grabbed the swords and stabbed Karyū's arms onto the floor. Enki then began to charge the laser.

"Like I said before. After you, Team Gurren is next." Viral said as it it fired the laser. Viral smirked as where Karyū was engulfed in smoke. The smirk vanished then he was hit from behind. Enki was launched and landed on it's back in front of the humans.

Enki stood up and saw that it was Karyū that kicked him away. "You are not getting past me. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Naruto said as the ground beneath Karyū began to crack.

What shocked everyone there was that Karyū began to release an orange flame surrounding the Gunman. "What is that power. I've never heard of a Gunman that can control fire." Viral said as the area surrounding Karyū began to melt.

"These flames are a result of my burning will to protect Team Gurren!" Naruto said as Karyū was covered in an orange cloak of fire. Karyū hit Enki with a blow to the chest. The heat of the fire caused part of Enki where the punch landed to melt.

"Go to hell!" Viral telled as he sent dozens of missiles at Karyū. Since you know, fire and explosive don't work together… a giant explosion caused Karyū to be sent into the cliff side with boulders falling on it.

"Naruto!" Kamina Simon and Yoko cried as Karyū was completely covered in boulders. Gurren then charged at Enki with a fist raised. As Kamina tried to fight, Yoko attempted to communicate with Naruto.

"Naruto! Do you hear me!?" Yoko said into her communicator. Meanwhile inside Karyū, Naruto was sitting in the pilot's seat with his goggles cracked, blood dripping from his forehead, and his wounds from the other day reopened.

Yet with all this, Naruto smirked. "Don't screw with me you bastard… JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Naruto yelled as Karyū stood up and sent the boulders flying.

He came out just in time to see Gurren place Lagann on itself. He deadpanned with a sweatdropped at Kamina's attempt to get a second head also. He and everyone else were surprised when the two glowed blue and began to morph.

When it was done, the combined Gunman stood as tall as Karyū and Enki. He then heard Kamina claim that the Gunman is called Gurren Lagann. It then took Enki's crested helmet as its own. That just seemed to piss off Viral as it used smoke caused by more missiles to escape.

Later that night, Naruto is sitting on a box as Yoko wrapped his wounds in bandages. The former is sitting with his eyes closed as Leeron was going to make adjustments to his broken goggles later.

"Yoko, thanks for the advice." Naruto said as Yoko stopped wrapping the bandages.

"No problem, at least now I see you take your second in command job seriously." Yoko said as Naruto blushed.

The two would've talked some more if not for Kamina and Simon come to them talking about finding the Beastmen's headquarters, along with handing Naruto his pair of goggles. He also handed Naruto a dual katana's both in orange sheathes, claiming his second in command can't be without his weapons.

The next day, Naruto Kamina and Simon got ready to leave at the crack of dawn. Leeron decided to join them. Which freaked the brothers out. Dayakka let Yoko join, well as soon as he made a joke about which brother she was interested in.

As Naruto entered Karyū, he offered Yoko a ride; only to be disappointed when she rode with Kamina. Before they left for good, Karyū walked to the pair of swords Viral left, and claimed them as his own. Knowing this won't be the last time two faces would fight.

 **Aaaand Done! I hope you like the update for this story. Any suggestions? Leave a review or PM me. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, my name is Demongod123 welcoming you to the fourth chapter of one of my personal favorite fanfiction. I know I said in my last update that I will be deleting some of my stories, well these are the ones I am getting rid of. Or if you want to see it rewritten, PM me.**

 **Duelist who Digs to the Heavens, Naruto Hell's Fire, Naruto the Next Hoenn Champion 2.0, Naruto the Son of Goku, Naruto the Terminator, Naruto the Wind Devil, and Naruto of the North Star.**

 **Naruto of Team Gurren**

 **Chapter 4- Do Many Faces, Make You Great?**

"Man, I'm starving." Said young Simon as he rode in Lagann. It has been a few days since they left Littner Village, and Team Gurren already ate all their food.

"Simon, I gave you the last of my food yesterday." Naruto said as he piloted Karyū next to the mini Gunman.

Right now the original members of Team Gurren are in their Gunman while the new members, Yoko and Leeron, are in a mobile laboratory thing Leeron created. **(I have no idea what to call it.)**

"I wonder how far away the beastman headquarters is." Simon said as he observed animals fly in the sky, he also wondered what they would taste like.

A few hours later, Team Gurren were taking a much needed break. Kamina was trying to explain to Simon how a 'manly combining' should be, Leeron was observing Lagann, and Yoko was laying under an umbrella.

With our blonde haired protagonist, he was around half a kilometer away. Karyū was sitting on the ground in a full lotus position with it's pilot doing the same in front of it.

'Keep calm, feel no anger.' Naruto thought as he took a breath. He took Yoko's position and tried meditation to help control his anger. Well right now it is hard because Gurren is throwing large boulders at Simon.

*SMASH!*

'Feel no anger.'

*SMASH!*

'No anger...'

*SMASH!*

'Feel...'

*SMASH!*

'No…'

*SMASH!*

'ANGER!'

Despite his best efforts, Naruto will not be able to meditate today. Yet our goggled protagonist can still try.

Unknown to Team Gurren, a group of four cloaked people riding what looked like a combination of a dog, horse, and another animal were riding near them.

"Stop!" Shouted what looked to be the leader of them. The leader pointed at Karyū, not seeing it's pilot sitting in front of it.

"A Gunman, the beastman piloting it must be distracted with something. He doesn't look that big, but he doesn't look to have sixteen faces." The leader said as the pointed to Karyū.

The group of four, after a quick discussion, charged at the sitting Karyū. When they were close enough, they threw black ball like objects. When they hit, they caused multiple explosions that caused Karyū to lean forward.

The group threw more, but the projectiles were split in half and sent flying around Karyū.

"Wha-" The leader began but was cut off as his mount stopped. He wasn't prepared for it and sent him flying off. He quickly met the earth with a loud thud. The leader looked up, only to be met with a blade in his face.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking me?" Naruto said as he pointed one of his katanas closer to his face. Before he could say more, the goggle wearing teen was surrounded by the other three cloaked people.

"It's alright girls, stand down." The man of the floor said as the other three backed away.

"Naruto! We heard some explosion!" Simon yelled as he ran up to them in Lagann. The mysterious people were amazed to see a mini Gunman, the people were then readying their bombs when they saw Gurren walk up to them.

"Naruto! What happened!" Kamina's voice said from inside Gurren. The mecha's mouth then opened as the leader of Team Gurren climbed down.

A few minutes later, the mysterious people introduced themselves as 'The Black Siblings', four siblings. More specifically, an older brother and his younger sisters. Kittan, Kiyoh, Kinon, and Kiyal Bachika. Self proclaimed beastmen hunters.

Right now, Kittan and Kamina are arguing about who is the better man or something. The sisters were fawning on how Kamina introduced himself, which is how he normally does it.

In the middle of their argument, Kamina Kittan and Simon fell to the ground and complained how hungry they were.

"I still don't see why WE are the ones that have to find food." The bikini top wearing sniper of Team Gurren complained as she was climbing the side of a small cliff.

When the boys said they were hungry, the sisters took Yoko in search of food to please the hot headed leader of Team Gurren.

"Like you can complain Yoko, you get to spend all day with that hunk Kamina." Kiyoh said as they continued to climb. "Plus all men are useless when they're hungry."

"Well, I guess that doesn't count towards me then." A voice from above them said. The girls looked up to see Naruto sitting at the edge of the cliff looking down at them.

"You also spend all day with Naruto, the strong silent type." Kinon said as the goggled blonde helped Yoko up.

Helping the last sister up, the group were searching for food. "The animals sure do look strange." Naruto said as he poked a hippo looking animal.

"Hey guys, check out this animal." Kinon said as she showed the others a strange pink furry human like animal lying on the ground.

"The hell is this?" Naruto said as he poked it with one of his sheathed katanas. Seeing that is didn't move, the second in command reached grabbed the handle of his katana.

The sound of the blade being unsheathed caused the puff ball thing to twitch. Quickly sheathing his sword, Naruto grabbed the middle of the puff creature and lifted it up; which resulted in him having a large pink pull ball in his hand.

"This does not look like an animal." Naruto stated as he gave the large pink puffball a squeeze.

This caused the puffball to let out a cry in pain and sprout out little arms and legs. It looked around and then noticed it's predicament.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Puffball said as it struggled in the human's grip. It's shout caused the other puffballs to move. Fifteen other puffballs then attacked Naruto in order to save the large one.

Well they tried to as Naruto just stood there as the puffballs climbed all over him. Getting tired of this, Naruto threw off the puffball beastmen and they regrouped.

"To the gunmen!" The larger puffball, Naruto nicknamed him Pink, yelled as the sixteen of them ran off.

"Those are the pilots of the sixteen faced Gunmen we're after!" Kiyoh yelled as the group made their way back as fast as they could.

It helped that the sisters called their dog things to help them arrive faster. 'I'm sure Simon and Kamina can handle them.' Naruto thought as he rode behind Kiyoh.

When they arrived, the sixteen faced Gunmen had just formed as Kamina suited up to fight it. The leader of Team Gurren is trying to talk to Simon while being knocked around by fifteen smaller Gunmen.

As Lagann tried to climb up Gurren to combine, the larger Gunmen smacked the mini one away.

"What is that idiot doing!" Yoko yelled as she took aim with her rifle while riding with Kinon. The two Gunmen were knocked around by the fifteen mini Gunmen balls as one bigger than Gurren rolled to them.

Just as the rolling Gunmen approached Gurren, Karyū jumped in front of it's path. The dragon like Gunmen stopped the spinning attacker and threw it in the air.

"At ease Naruto, we can handle it." Kamina said as the Gurren walked up to the taller Karyū. The hot headed leader then was hit away as two rolling Gunmen hit the bulky one.

Gurren was blown through a rock structure and accidentally sent a large amounts of small boulders towards the girls. They cried out as Kittan ran to try to save his sisters and Yoko.

The girls were saved by Karyū as it smacked the boulders away with it's hand. "Thank you Naruto!" The girls and Kittan yelled as Karyū lifted the girls and their rides away and placed them in a safe place.

As he turned around, he heard Simon yell to Kamina. "Bro! I get it now! Dodging these are easy compared to our training!" Simon yelled as he piloted Lagann to dodge the oncoming rolling Gunmen.

"Quit messing around and lets combine!" Kamina yelled as Lagann was launched above Gurren as it was hit by a Gunmen.

What Naruto witnessed was something beautiful. Lagann withdrew its limbs and let out it's drill. It impaled the black top of Gurren and drilled into it. Gurren's limbs grew larger, discarding the mechanical parts it had before. The two Gunmen were surrounded by a green glow as they grew larger.

When the light faded, the two separate Gunmen were now one. The combined Gunman was now as tall as Karyū and with the same structure. It also had the large glasses that Gurren had along with the crested helmet that they stole from Enki.

"Say hello to Gurren Lagann!" Kamina said as the beastmen and the black siblings were shocked to see the other giant Gunman.

"How can humans like you combine!" Pink yelled as the smaller fifteen ran up to the larger Gunman and attached themselves to the larger one's arms.

"You call that combining!" Kamina said as Gurren Lagann clashed with the bulkier Gunman.

The combined Gunman of Team Gurren was being pushed back as the two pilots were weak from hunger. Gurren Lagann was then sent flying away and crashed into a rock formation.

"Bro! Simon!" Naruto yelled as Karyū ran towards the sixteen faced Gunman. The dragon like Gunman smacked away the smaller Gunmen that were sent flying at him.

Karyū sent a right hook to the bulky Gunman, but it's arm was grabbed and the enemy flipped Karyū over. The dragon like mecha quickly stood up, but was on the defensive as it tried to block the attacks from the mini Gunmen.

"Naruto!" Yoko yelled in worry as she tried to help the blonde by shooting the Gunmen. The Black Siblings grew in worry as they could do nothing.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Yoko jumped onto Kittan's mount and told him to go towards the battling Gunmen. "Throw your bombs!" Yoko said as the elder black sibling threw three of his bombs.

Yoko then shot the bombs, creating a smokescreen surrounding the two Gunmen. "What's this?" Naruto asked as the other Gunmen missed him due to the smokescreen.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Yoko yelled as an image of her appeared in the cockpit of Karyū. The dragon like Gunman jumped in the air, but was stopped by its bulky opponent grabbed Karyū's right leg.

Karyū grabbed it's swords and cut off it's opponent's arm, but it proved futile as the arm turned out to be the mini Gunmen which quickly attached itself again.

'Damn, looks like I can't cut them down to size.' Naruto thought as Karyū attempted to cut his opponent again. He did not realize when two mini Gunmen crashed into the forearms of Karyū. The bulky Gunman kicked Karyū high into the air.

This caused the forearms to crash into one another and destroyed themselves. Pink's Gunman grabbed one of Karyū's swords and waited for the dragon like Gunman to fall down to earth.

"Die, human!" Pink yelled as it's Gunman pierced Karyū with said dragon like Gunman's own sword. The sword pierced Karyū and the weight of the Gunman caused it to slide to the hilt of the sword.

"Naruto!" Yelled everybody as Pink's Gunman swung the sword and it sent Karyū flying and crashing into a cliff side. The bulky Gunman threw the two swords that impaled Karyū in it's face, the one that was on it's chest.

"You bastards!" Yelled Kamina and Simon as Gurren Lagann tackled the bulky Gunman. The bulky Gunman threw Gurren Lagann off of it and sent it's mini Gunmen at the taller Gunman.

The human bystanders ran to the downed Karyū, wanting to see if Naruto was alright. By the time they arrived, the dragon like Gunman's face was slightly open, allowing them to pull out the pilot.

Kittan pulled his fellow blonde out of the mecha with a small struggle as not to cut him with the blades impaled in the Gunman. Yoko quickly used her scarf as a makeshift bandage wrap as the first impalement of Karyū sliced deeply into his left side.

"Hehe, I guess *cough!* not eating or drinking in a few days made me weaker." Naruto laughed a little as he coughed up some blood.

Yoko then gasped as she heard this and she then realized it. Naruto had been offering his food and water to the members of Team Gurren. Hell, last night he gave his own dinner to Simon and herself!

"Someone, get me some water quick!" Yoko said as she applied pressure to the wound. Kiyal ran to her mount and pulled a canteen of water from a bag and ran back to them.

Yoko grabbed the canteen and opened it, she splashed some water on Naruto's face; trying to keep him awake. 'He can't drink the water on his own.' Yoko thought as in the background, Gurren Lagann defeated the enemy.

She took a mouthful of water and leaned down. The red headed sniper leaned down and placed her lips on Naruto's bloodied ones. Water rushed from Yoko's mouth and into Naruto's. The blonde weakly swallowed the water as best as he could.

"Naruto!" The brothers yelled as they exited Gurren Lagann and ran to the group. Leeron arrived with them with a medical kit in hand.

"I got here as fast as I could. Now step back so I can close the wound." Leeron said as he knelt down and opened the kit. He pulled out a needle filled with anesthetic and injected Naruto with it.

For what felt like hours, the other members of Team Gurren along with the Black Siblings waited for Leeron to be finished.

"I'm done, he should be fine for now." Leeron said as the teens ran to him. Naruto's side was stitched up and cleaned as best as the technician could. He was no doctor, but Naruto was sure to survive from this.

What felt like months was actually two days later, the two groups waited for Naruto to wake up. They would take shifts at night to check his health to see if he was alright.

Yoko took most of the shifts though, wanting to make sure he's alright. The morning of the third day, is when Naruto woke up. It was Simon who had been with Naruto that morning as he had the shift a few hours ago.

Simon struggled to stay awake as he sat next to Naruto. A twitch of the second in command's eye caused the youngest member of Team Gurren to lose the sense of sleepiness and quickly leaned over the blonde.

The lone twitched turned to Naruto's eyes slowly twitching. "Hey guys! Naruto's waking up!" Simon yelled as he stood up. The others quickly ran towards them as fast as they could.

Yoko arrived first and knelt down to the blonde. "Naruto, wake up. Please." Yoko pleaded as a few tears fell down her cheeks. One tear fell from her face and landed on Naruto's.

This small show of emotion caused Naruto's eyes to open. The second in command turned his head to see everyone else standing around them. Yoko was crying with her eyes still closed.

The bikini top wearing sniper eye's widened as she felt a hand on her face, wiping away her tears. She looked down and saw Naruto's hand on her face with a small smile on his face.

"Now a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't cry." Naruto joked as a blush formed on the sniper's face. Kamina tried to cover a up a laugh with a cough as his second in command pranked the sniper.

"Baka! Don't say that!" Yoko said as she slapped Naruto's arm away with a large blush on her face. She can't believe it! She was so worried about Naruto and the first thing he does when he wakes up? He teases her!

Unknown to the group, well except Leeron, Naruto meant what he said about Yoko crying.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the still blushing sniper.

"You've been out of it for a few days buddy. Take it easy for now." Kamina said as he handed a piece of meat and some water to his second in command. "Now eat, we know you haven't been eating."

Naruto sighed as Simon and Yoko helped him sit up. Later that day, the members of Team Gurren said goodbye to The Black Siblings. Well they tried to but Kamina and Kittan were butting heads again.

Yoko was mad however, as Kiyoh Kinon and Kiyal proclaimed their love for Naruto and Kamina. Though, Leeron was pretty sure he knew why Yoko was mad, and who she wanted to be with.

Later that night, the lone female of Team Gurren woke to the ground slightly shaking. Yoko noticed Kamina, Simon, and Leeron sound asleep; but Naruto was gone.

'Where is he? His Gunman is there, so he must've gone on foot. And with his injuries!' Yoko thought as she grabbed her rifle. Seriously! What is with boys and being so stubborn! Why could he just not rest!

She walked for a few minutes and noticed Naruto on a small rock formation. The blonde does not notice her as he is staring at the moon through his goggles.

"So this is where you went." Yoko said as she climbed up. The blonde she was looking for helped her up. She sat next to him and the two sat in silence until the sniper decided to speak up.

"Is there a reason you're not taking it easy with your injuries?" Yoko asked as she sees the scar poking out of his cloak. The blonde said nothing as he just stared at the moon.

"It's because… because I just feel so weak sitting back and doing nothing. If I'm so weak, how can I protect Team Gurren?" Naruto said as he leaned back and laid down.

"Why are you so stubborn! Didn't I already say don't let your emotions get the better of you! I know you care about Kamina and Simon, but you have to remember they can take care of themselves." Yoko said as she stood up and leaned over Naruto.

The second in command stayed silent as his hair overshadowed his goggles. "Didn't I already say this, Kamina and Simon are the only ones that I've got. I owe my life to my captain, same with out little brother." Naruto said as Yoko lied right next to him.

"You don't just have those two anymore. There's Leeron, Dayakka, the black siblings, and me." Yoko said as the two turned to face each other.

Naruto said nothing as a small blush formed on his face. He turned to face Yoko as he sat up. The red haired sniper also sat up. The two said nothing as they faced each other.

The two slowly leaned in close to one another. Just as their lips, a small rock falling from behind them caused the two to go back to their senses. They quickly turned away from one another with large blushes on their faces.

The blushing blonde noticed Boota sitting in between them with a smirk on his face. Naruto grabbed Boota and whispered in his ear, "You're so lucky you're Simon's pet. I would fry you up like a steak for doing that."

'I guess she's right, Kamina can protect himself just fine. Simon can't, he's too shy to try and defend himself; even with Lagann. He only gains confidence when Gurren Lagann is formed.' Naruto thought to himself as the group made it back to camp.

'I just hope one day I don't have to protect them anymore.' Naruto thought as he laid against a rock, overlooking the other members of Team Gurren.

 **Done! I hope you all like this chapter of Naruto of Team Gurren. PM me or leave a review for an idea you have for this fanfiction. I also have the name for his Finishing Move. I won't reveal it until later.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later people.**


End file.
